Printers are electromechanical assemblies which are used to produce pictures, the quality of the pictures produced being highly dependent on the accuracy of the calibration of the printer. The calibration process for a printer is typically the result of a variety of methods or measurements, such calibration methods occurring during or directly following the manufacturing process, but sometimes also during the actual life of the printer to make adjustments.